Scorchfur/History
History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse :During the battle of the four Clans in ThunderClan territory, Tawnypelt promises Jaypaw that Scorchpaw and his mentor, Snaketail, will help Hollypaw fight against a new wave of warriors. :Later, when Sol enters the ShadowClan camp, Scorchpaw and Snaketail stand in the middle of the clearing, staring in shock at the newcomer. Scorchpaw whispers to Snaketail, inquiring about who the stranger is, and Snaketail vaguely responds to him that he's not a Clan cat. Long Shadows :Scorchpaw is part of a patrol that runs into a ThunderClan patrol at their border. Birchfall gets angry with the ShadowClan cats for taking the word of Sol, a loner, over Clan cats, saying that ShadowClan is as crazy as a fox having a fit. Snaketail and Scorchpaw fire insults at Birchfall, with Scorchpaw saying that no cat could truly trust ThunderClan. At this, Birchfall launches himself at Snaketail in anger, and Scorchpaw jumps in to defend his Clanmate. The ShadowClan apprentice is soon dragged away by Hazeltail, a ThunderClan warrior, with Brambleclaw breaking up the fight. Birchfall apologizes to Scorchpaw, Snaketail, and Ivytail for his actions. Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : He is now listed as a warrior known as Scorchfur. Fading Echoes :Scorchfur leaves the warriors' den when Jayfeather visits the ShadowClan camp. He is mentioned in Ivypaw's dream when it is told to Firestar, attempting to convince him to attack ShadowClan. When Scorchfur is fighting in the battle, he attacks Lionblaze. Night Whispers :During the battle with ThunderClan, he is revealed to have fought with Ivypaw. Their fight is briefly mentioned by Hawkfrost when he advises Ivypaw about battle tactics in the Dark Forest. :Scorchfur stands with his Clanmates after Russetfur's death. He and his Clan retreat back to their camp carrying their deputy's body with them. After the battle, Scorchfur rests his head on his paws, having no appetite for the half-eaten thrush laying in front of him. :Before the battle training session with the apprentices of his Clan, Flametail applies some ointment on Scorchfur’s scratches. Much later, when Ivypaw is held prisoner in ShadowClan camp, he is assigned to lead a hunting patrol. He gathers some cats for his patrol and leaves. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Scorchfur is on a patrol with Dawnpelt and Redwillow. The Last Hope :During the Great Battle, Scorchfur is in the medicine cat's den, being treated by Littlecloud, saying that he will fight to the death if he has to. Kinkfur fetches Scorchfur soaked moss for him to drink and Littlecloud treats his wound with cobweb. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Scorchfur is first seen disgruntled when Bramblestar visits ShadowClan to warn them about the rogues. Later, Rowanstar orders him, Crowfrost, Tigerheart, Spikefur, and Yarrowpaw to escort the ThunderClan cats home. :When the sickness strikes ShadowClan, he is seen with Crowfrost and Tawnypelt gathered outside Rowanstar's den. Scorchfur notes that his leader's coughing sounded like Wasptail and Oakfur. :He is constantly distrustful of Violetpaw when she rejoins ShadowClan. When Crowfrost orders him, Tigerheart and Violetpaw to help Puddleshine gather the lungwort needed to cure the sickness, Scorchfur scowls that Violetpaw can't be trusted. Crowfrost defends Violetpaw, but Scorchfur remains unconvinced. They travel through ThunderClan territory to reach WindClan's. They encounter a WindClan patrol who takes them to Onestar, who accuses them of harboring the rogues who killed Furzepelt. Scorchfur surprisingly defends Violetpaw, claiming she is one of theirs. Onestar denies the ShadowClan cats' access to the lungwort, despite Tigerheart's pleas. :Three of his kits, Beepaw, Cloverfoot, and Berryheart leave ShadowClan with his granddaughter, Needlepaw, to join the rogues, leaving Yarrowpaw and Rippletail. He appears out of the warriors' den when Twigpaw sneaks into the camp. He questions Violetpaw's loyalty again, snarling that maybe she invited her sister to invade, and Violetpaw is frustrated why he distrusts her so easily. Before Crowfrost can send Twigpaw back to ThunderClan, Scorchfur comes up with an idea. He suggests to use Twigpaw as a pawn to get the lungwort; ThunderClan could persuade WindClan to give ShadowClan the lungwort in exchange for Twigpaw. Crowfrost agrees but states the ThunderClan apprentice shall remain unharmed. He joins Crowfrost and Tawnypelt in a patrol to inform Bramblestar of the situation. :When Birchpaw and Lionpaw fight over a thrush, Scorchfur tells Twigpaw to let them fight. Violetpaw and Twigpaw pass Scorchfur and Tigerheart with their apprentices leaving the camp. :He is present when ThunderClan invades ShadowClan for Twigpaw. He lines up against Mistcloud, Sparrowtail, Spikefur, and Rippletail. He challenges Crowfrost when the deputy agrees to let Twigpaw go. Scorchfur wants to fight for Twigpaw, but Crowfrost disagrees. Scorchfur states Rowanstar wouldn't have let her go, but Crowfrost informs the gray warrior that their leader may not survive the sickness. :He sits with Spikefur at Kinkfur's vigil and is present when Crowfrost falls ill. Later, he visits the medicine cat den to check on his mate, Snowbird, and one of their daughters, Yarrowleaf. Puddleshine reports both she-cats are recovering, but Scorchfur remarks they don't look any better and insists his family wouldn't have gotten sick if Crowfrost hadn't given up Twigpaw. When his mate gently chides him for snapping at Puddleshine, Scorchfur grunts that ShadowClan has no strong leadership anymore. When Puddleshine recounts how he gathered the lungwort, Scorchfur asked what made Onestar change his mind. Puddleshine answers vaguely maybe a message from StarClan, but Scorchfur is unconvinced. :Tigerheart, the new deputy, orders Scorchfur to lead a hunting patrol with Birchpaw, Grassheart, Flowerpaw, and Sparrowtail. Spikefur asks when Rowanstar plans to contribute to the Clan. The Clan leader replies he will hunt when the Clan needs it, and Scorchfur replies they do. Scorchfur is named to attend the Gathering, but he refuses to attend because WindClan refused to help them. He challenges Rowanstar by asking him where he was when Crowfrost handed away Twigpaw, to which Rowanstar retorts that the sickness was no excuse to hold an innocent apprentice hostage. Scorchfur tells Rowanstar not to return, and that ShadowClan needs a strong leader. At that moment, Darktail and the rogues walk into the camp and declare themselves the new leaders of ShadowClan. Shattered Sky :Scorchfur takes part in the battle for RiverClan's territory. He is the first of the rogues to attack, seemingly encouraged by Darktail's battle cry, and he swipes at Beetlewhisker, slashing his nose. :He appears again later, and pricks his ears, then frowns when he hears Darktail teasing Violetpaw as if he can't believe the rogue leader to have such a good-humored tone. It is noted he is one of the last surviving ShadowClan cats. He doesn't say anything, and runs to carry a squirrel to his mate, Snowbird, who is in the nursery with her kits. Scorchfur comes back over to them and suggests they give some prey to the prisoners, and Needletail because they're starting to look skinny. He says the prisoners are the rogues' responsibility, making Darktail angry. The rogue leader assures him calmly that he's taking care of them, and Scorchfur glares at Darktail, hatred shining in his eyes. Darktail questions him, asking if he'd like to be somewhere else, and Scorchfur blurts out that the rogue leader knows best. He chokes down the rest of his vole and stumbles away, with Darktail calling after him to let him know the prisoners' den has to be cleaned out later. Violetpaw feels sorry for the tom and thinks he should have kept his mouth shut. When Scorchfur is gone, Sleekwhisker questions his and the other former ShadowClan warriors' loyalty. :Scorchfur is part of a hunting patrol with Loki, Nettle, and Violetpaw. They drop their prey on the fresh-kill pile before taking something for themselves. During the battle in RiverClan’s former camp, Scorchfur is seen with a younger black tom and Puddleshine hovering behind them. After the battle, Scorchfur apologizes to Rowanstar for abandoning him, explaining he and the other ShadowClan cats wanted to come back to him for a long time, but Darktail wouldn't let them leave. With some persuasion from Tawnypelt, Rowanstar accepts his former warriors back, and Scorchfur, along with the other ShadowClan cats, is extremely relieved, showing that they were unsure whether Rowanstar would accept them back after they had betrayed him. He later comes padding up with Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and a young tabby she-cat with the ThunderClan leader asking what happened. Scorchfur explains that it looks like Violetpaw planned to make Darktail and his closest Kin fall asleep using poppy seeds. He guesses the other Clans know about that. He continues, saying her plan didn't work as Darktail found out somehow and dragged her to the prisoners' den. When Violetpaw returns, Scorchfur exclaims of her presence, bounding towards her. He welcomes her back and declares she is a hero to them all. Darkest Night :At the first Gathering, when Leafstar is about to take a place on the tree where the leaders speak, Scorchfur joins the argument about how SkyClan is not supposed to be with the original four Clans. He states that the Clans have never heard of SkyClan until ThunderClan told them and that Firestar and Bramblestar kept secrets about SkyClan to themselves. After Bramblestar retorts that StarClan said to bring SkyClan back, Scorchfur states that they said to find them, not to keep them. :When Tigerheart offers SkyClan a strip of their land, Scorchfur is furious. Tigerheart asks him if that is a problem, and Scorchfur looks away, growling to himself. Later, Twigpaw races to ShadowClan camp and Scorchfur asks what she is doing, and she responds that Finpaw is hurt. He then just stares at her, along with Juniperclaw. Later, when Alderheart and Willowshine visit ShadowClan's camp to tell Puddleshine about the prophecy, Scorchfur is watching them from the edge of camp with Grassheart and Stonewing. :Willowshine asks Rowanstar if there are any ShadowClan cats with six toes. He says no, and Willowshine asks if there are any rogues. Scorchfur asks how rogues would help the Clans, to which Willowshine bitterly reminds him that he once thought rogues would solve all his problems. When the two suggest a search party, Scorchfur flattens his ears, saying ShadowClan barely has enough cats to patrol their borders. :Rowanstar and Scorchfur get into an argument about SkyClan, Scorchfur says that at least Darktail knew how to lead cats, unlike Rowanstar. Tawnypelt joins in the argument, saying that Scorchfur is insulting his leader and betraying his clan. He fires back that Rowanstar let rogues hunt on ShadowClan's land, and let them get away with everything. After the argument, Scorchfur curls his lip at Rowanstar, asking what they should do. Rowanstar says he must do what is best for the Clan. Before he can finish, Scorchfur cuts him off, saying its a bit late for that. :When Tawnypelt says that Rowanstar has always done what is best for the Clan, Scorchfur disdainfully scans the clearing, asking her is they should thank Rowanstar for the state they are in right now. The argument builds up to where Tawnypelt lashes at Scorchfur's muzzle, and Scorchfur slashes Tawnypelt's cheek, almost clawing her eye. Tigerheart stops the fight before it can get any worse. :Later, at the next Gathering, Rowanstar announces he can no longer lead ShadowClan and asks SkyClan for sanctuary. Scorchfur just stares at Rowanstar, before lashing his tail, saying Rowanstar can't give ShadowClan's land away. Grassheart retorts that it would not have happened if not for his sharp tongue, and Juniperclaw stands up for him, saying that Scorchfur was not alone in wanting a stronger leader. Puddleshine agrees to Rowanstar's decision, saying they need a Clan that sticks close to the warrior code. Scorchfur narrows his eyes, saying he always stays true to the code. :During Violetpaw's warrior ceremony, Scorchfur is angrily glancing at his Clanmates as they cheer for her, but then finally starts cheering. When they go to the lakeshore to meet Tree, Scorchfur and Juniperclaw are leading their Clanmates to the shore. When the dead cats arrive, Scorchfur joyfully touches his nose to his kit, Beenose. He then asks her where Berryheart and Yarrowleaf are, and she responds they still must be alive. River of Fire :Scorchfur is seen greeting Yarrowleaf with Snowbird, and Violetshine realizes that Yarrowleaf was their kit. However, despite Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf's protests, Leafstar throws the she-cats out. Scorchfur is bristling with undisguised rage, and Snowbird reprimands Leafstar for throwing out her daughter. Juniperclaw asks Leafstar if she didn't think cats could change, and Scorchfur follows up the black tom, claiming that he thought the combination of SkyClan and ShadowClan could work, but Leafstar clearly doesn't understand the bonds of the former ShadowClan cats. The protesting cats are then rebuked by Tawnypelt, who says that the two she-cats were traitors. Snowbird takes a step towards the camp entrance, and Scorchfur follows her, resting his tail on his mate's shoulders comfortingly. :Violetshine thinks to herself that ever since Leafstar denied Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, Scorchfur, Snowbird, and Juniperclaw had openly ignored hers and Hawkwing's orders. Taking any chance they could to criticize them. The black-and-white she-cat thinks that only rebukes from Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw kept them from outright defying Leafstar and Hawkwing. :Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf are discovered to be hiding in the former ShadowClan camp after Tree and Violetshine follow Juniperclaw, and when the two of them arrive with the two she-cats, Scorchfur and Snowbird exchange a shocked glance that their daughter had been discovered. Leafstar demands to know who knew about it, and Juniperclaw immediately admits he was, and the black tom is followed by Scorchfur and Snowbird, and they in turn are followed by Whorlpaw and Strikestone. Juniperclaw reprimands Leafstar for sending the she-cats away, despite the ShadowClan cats wanting them to stay, causing the leader to angrily remind Juniperclaw that she was the leader, and she was picked by StarClan to lead them, adding that Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt didn't trust them either, and then asks if ShadowClan didn't believe in StarClan. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur exchange a glance, and then open their mouths to defy her claim, but Tree steps forward before the two toms can say anything. Shortly thereafter, Rowanclaw tells Leafstar that they all want to be there, and Scorchfur agrees with his leader, speaking for all of the former ShadowClan cats. Violetshine wonders if they really want to be there, or if they just didn't have any other choice. Rowanclaw apologizes to Leafstar, and Scorchfur follows suite, dropping his gaze to avoid Leafstar. :During a storm, Flowerpaw is knocked off her paws and lands on her back. Scorchfur sees this, and dashes over to his apprentice, helping her upright before he and his apprentice join the other cats in taking shelter. :Mistystar announces that RiverClan is rejoining the Clans, and the WindClan deputy Crowfeather says that Mistystar seemed to only want to rejoin when she needed the other Clans' help, and did nothing for when they needed RiverClan's help. Scorchfur calls out sarcastically that it surely must be a coincidence. :Scorchfur is with his Clanmates in welcoming the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar. Juniperclaw calls out the new leader's name, and the gray tom and Snowbird follow him in doing so, and they in turn are joined by the rest of their Clanmates. The Raging Storm :When ShadowClan is reunified under Tigerstar, Scorchfur's apprentice Flowerpaw becomes a warrior, taking the name Flowerstem. His youngest litter with Snowbird have also become apprentices. :He, Dovewing and Tawnypelt, the new ShadowClan deputy, go to ThunderClan to retrieve Puddleshine. Squirrelflight, ThunderClan's deputy, goes to greet Dovewing, as the queen was her former Clanmate, but Scorchfur gives Squirrelflight a warning look, making the she-cat hesitate. Tawnypelt stiffly tells Bramblestar that they were there to get their medicine cat back, and Scorchfur warily eyes the camp, looking for Puddleshine. Meanwhile, Dovewing and her sister Ivypool greet each other, and when Dovewing says she wishes Ivypool could come visit her kits, Scorchfur grunts that wouldn't happen since Tigerstar doesn't allow visitors from other Clans, and then looks at Bramblestar, demanding to know where Puddleshine is. Alderheart explains that he is too sick to travel, and Scorchfur, stunned, asks if they even bothered treating his wounds, to which Bramblestar gently says that they have, but he is recovering slowly. Tawnypelt angrily says that ThunderClan has three medicine cats, asking that surely can heal a Silverthorn scratch, and begins stalking towards the medicine cat den, while Scorchfur sits in the clearing, his eyes full of mistrust. Tawnypelt eventually returns with Bramblestar, and the the two ShadowClan cats return to the Clan. :Scorchfur later takes up guard when Puddleshine is finally brought back to ShadowClan, guarding the entrance to the medicine den with his daughter Cloverfoot. The father and daughter murmuring to one another in hushed voices, annoying Alderheart, who recalls that Tigerstar ordered the two of them to guard the medicine den, and the two promised to guard it day and night. Cloverfoot gets suspicious and barges into the den, asking Alderheart what he is doing, and after a short argument, Scorchfur asks Cloverfoot if everything was alright, to which Cloverfoot says that everything is, and is watching Alderheart sort herbs. Soon afterwards, Stonewing enters the den, explaining that he had a thorn in his paw and Scorchfur said it was okay for him to come inside. Alderheart helps Stonewing and sends him away. Not long after, Berryheart, Scorchfur's other daughter, comes to him, and Scorchfur hollers into the den, asking Cloverfoot if it is okay to send her and Hollowkit, who has a cough, inside to the medicine den. Alderheart says they can, and Scorchfur allows his daughter and grandson to enter the den. Later on, Scorchfur, Cloverfoot, and Alderheart fall asleep, until Yarrowleaf barges past Scorchfur and tells Alderheart that Shadowkit is having a seizure, to which Scorchfur stumbles into the den after her, his eyes blinking from sleep. :In retaliation for attacking Strikestone, Snaketooth, Grassheart and Blazepaw, Scorchfur joins Snowbird and Juniperclaw in destroying SkyClan's dens. Upon being spotted, Scorchfur dodges around Cherrytail and Mintfur as they try to catch him, and ducks under Macgyver and Hawkwing as he bolts out of the camp with Snowbird, and they are shortly followed by Juniperclaw, who was meddling with SkyClan's prey. Sparrowpelt eventually eats a vole that Juniperclaw was interacting with, and gets incredibly sick, causing Violetshine to wonder if Scorchfur and Snowbird were merely distracting SkyClan while Juniperclaw poisoned their prey. :The gray tom is mentioned by Alderheart, who tells the other medicine cats of Sparrowpelt's poisoning. Alderheart frantically wonders if Scorchfur or Cloverfoot saw him take out the deathberry seeds while healing Puddleshine. :At a Gathering, Scorchfur flanks Juniperclaw with Cloverfoot, while the two are followed by Strikestone and Tawnypelt, keeping their distances from the other four Clans. When Juniperclaw asks why ShadowClan alone should suffer for giving SkyClan territory, Frecklewish, on orders from Leafstar, reveals to the other Clans that Sparrowpelt was poisoned. Scorchfur, annoyed, asks what that has to do with ShadowClan. Frecklewish hisses that they were deathberry seeds, and concludes that ShadowClan must have poisoned Sparrowpelt because Alderheart was treating Puddleshine with seedless deathberries. This sparks an uproar among ShadowClan and SkyClan cats alike. :He is mentioned by Shadowkit, who tells Alderheart that the warrior had twisted his paw, and he helped Puddleshine with healing him. Shadowkit goes on, saying that Cloverfoot likes to help them, and even got Scorchfur to help her around the den. :Bramblestar and Alderheart come to ShadowClan's camp, intent on finding out whether Juniperclaw truly did poison SkyClan. He is spotted by Alderheart sharing a mouse with Cloverfoot. He then notices the ThunderClan leader and medicine cat in their camp, and gets up to inform Tigerstar. As he enters Tigerstar's den, Scorchfur leads his leader out towards the two ThunderClan cats. Dovewing persuades Tigerstar to at least hear Juniperclaw's side of the story, and Tigerstar reluctantly orders Scorchfur to fetch him. He quickly returns with the ShadowClan deputy. When Juniperclaw admits that he poisoned SkyClan with deathberries, Scorchfur is horrified at his actions. Tigerstar strips Juniperclaw of his deputy role and orders Scorchfur and Tawnypelt to guard him, although Strikestone takes up Scorchfur's guard position. Soon afterwards, Juniperclaw escapes and Shadowkit goes missing, and Scorchfur is seen inspecting the elders' den to see if they were inside. :With Juniperclaw's subsequent demotion and death, Tigerstar chooses Cloverfoot to succeed him. He announces Cloverfoot's promotion at the following Gathering, and Scorchfur is the first to yowl her name, clearly proud of his daughter's promotion. He is followed by Snowbird, and then the rest of the Clans. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : His latest litter with Snowbird have become warriors. The Silent Thaw :His apprentice, Flaxpaw, is now a warrior. Before Shadowsight leaves to receive his full name, Scorchfur and Grassheart exchange a look, agreeing ShadowClan is lucky to have him. While hunting with Antfur, Dovewing and Stonewing, a branch fell and hit him and Antfur. Scorchfur is badly bruised and helps Dovewing to free Stonewing's tail that was trapped by the branch. They limp back to camp and carry Antfur, who is unconscious. Shadowsight rushes into camp and helps Puddleshine treat their injuries. Tigerstar asks what happened, and Scorchfur explains a perfectly fine branch fell on them. Three days later, Puddleshine sends Scorchfur back to his nest to recover when he complains about the herby scent of the medicine den. Puddleshine muses if the warrior is able to complain then he must be feeling better. :Shadowsight treats Scorchfur's bruises with nettle juice as Snaketooth's patrol returns with Antfur's body. At a Gathering, when Bramblestar suggests punishments for the codebreakers, Scorchfur insists they should think before choosing one. Later, Shadowsight admits to Dovewing that Scorchfur told Yarrowleaf that ShadowClan will be safer if the codebreakers atone. When Dovewing leaves to atone, Scorchfur believes she is protecting her Clan by abiding StarClan's anger. :At a Gathering, Bramblestar aggressively demands for the codebreakers to be punished and Scorchfur yowls in agreement. He reveals to Bramblestar that Tigerstar brought Dovewing back to ShadowClan before she could finish her atonement and thus placing ShadowClan in danger. He suggests a new leader for ShadowClan that diligently follows StarClan's wishes. :When Tree and Rootpaw arrive in ShadowClan's camp, Scorchfur questions Tigerstar if he wants StarClan to come back but Tigerstar silences him, reminding Scorchfur his loyalty is to ShadowClan and not Bramblestar. He and Snaketooth exchange looks when Squirrelflight arrives seeking sanctuary. He questions Shadowsight why he trusted the voice that lied to him and allowed Bramblestar to be possessed by an impostor. He is in disbelief when Tree and Rootpaw reveal the real Bramblestar's ghost to ShadowClan. Later, he and Whorlpelt watch Puddleshine, Shadowsight, Tree and Rootpaw travel to the Moonpool and asks them to be careful. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Scorchfur is seen on a patrol consisting of himself, Tawnypelt, Grasspaw, and Owlclaw, who meet up with the ThunderClan patrol. At a Gathering, it is announced that Snowbird had three kits, and Scorchfur is smug, licking a paw and passing it over his ear. :Afterwards, he is seen leading another patrol, however this time it consists of Pinenose, Ferretclaw, and Spikepaw. He orders for the ThunderClan patrol to leave, and despite ThunderClan's concerns, Scorchfur insists that ShadowClan didn't need ThunderClan to worry about them, his looks saying otherwise. Bramblestar empathizes with them, and Scorchfur retorts that they didn't need their sympathy nor their word. Once Bramblestar explains his actual reasons, Scorchfur permits them to let them cross their territory, if only so they would leave sooner. :When some ThunderClan cats arrive near the ShadowClan camp, Scorchfur, Crowfrost, and Tigerheart are spotted, looking malnourished. Despite Bramblestar's explanation, Scorchfur believes that he and the other ThunderClan cats are only present to see where their new camp was. While Crowfrost fetches the newly named Rowanstar, Scorchfur and Tigerheart stand on guard. When Pinenose and Pouncetail return with bedding, Scorchfur thanks them for their findings. Afterwards, he slides into a thicket, and returns with Leafpool and Littlecloud. :During a squabble with some badgers, Bramblestar assists Scorchfur, who is in the grasp of a badger, and vainly batters at it with his hind legs. Bramblestar attacks the badger, which drops him, and the two briefly fight together. After it leaves, Scorchfur compliments Bramblestar on his fighting skills. Once the battle concludes, it is noted that Scorchfur had both of his ears slashed. Tigerheart's Shadow :Scorchfur is on the same patrol as Snowbird, but then is at camp, where he says, when Tigerheart notices some elders are taking part in patrols, that he tried to get Ratscar to stay at camp, but the elder insisted on joining. After Alderheart and Willowshine ask the ShadowClan cats if they knew a six-toed cat, Scorchfur points out that they can’t send out any search parties for the six-toed cat, as there were few cats left in ShadowClan. :He challenges Rowanstar’s authority, saying that Rowanstar was weak, and always was. A fight breaks out between Tawnypelt and Scorchfur. Scorchfur nearly hits Tawnypelt’s eye. After, he backs to the edge of camp. Rowanstar asks how he can trust a Clanmate that turns on their own Clanmates easily, and Scorchfur replies that they can‘t trust a leader who gives up easily. :He goes on a patrol with his apprentices, and Strikestone glances at Scorchfur mistrustfully. Later, however, Scorchfur and Juniperclaw go to join SkyClan. Grassheart states that Scorchfur felt guilty for attacking Tawnypelt, and was worried that Rowanstar and his mate might want revenge on the tom. Tigerheart convinces them to come back to ShadowClan, but they do so reluctantly. Scorchfur helps to defeat a badger. :He goes on a patrol with his leader to confront SkyClan about the rabbit Tigerheart lets Plumwillow catch. When Tigerheart catches up to the patrol, Scorchfur gives Tigerheart a look of reproach. Right before the cats and Scorchfur get into a battle stance, Tigerheart stops them. :He is patrolling the borders with Snowbird. He retrieved the rabbit SkyClan caught, and the two cats praise Tigerheart for choosing to stop the battle, and decide to take orders from only Tigerheart. :Scorchfur is sitting beside his mate, Snowbird, when Tigerheart returns to ShadowClan. He is looking at the newly named Tigerstar with wary eyes, much like the rest of ShadowClan. Tigerstar tells them that he left them, but he has returned with cats to make ShadowClan strong again. He tells them to accept them as he accepts them, be loyal to them as he is to them and he is ready to lead them. Snowbird and Scorchfur stay silent along with the rest of ShadowClan, until Juniperclaw, Tigerstar's nephew, yowls the new leader's name. Snowbird and Scorchfur then follow the black tom in doing so, before being followed by the rest of ShadowClan. Squirrelflight's Hope :Scorchfur is now the mentor to Flaxpaw; his grandson. Scorchfur and Berryheart attend Tigerstar to confront Bramblestar about his border issues with Harestar. Tigerstar whisks them away, insisting the ShadowClan cats were wasting their time. He attends a hunting patrol with Tigerstar, and they encounter ThunderClan cats when they return to camp. Scorchfur disdainfully asks what they are doing. He and Dovewing accompany them back to the border. :At the Gathering, he prevents Flaxpaw from chatting with the other Clans, insisting he might as well speak with foxes. He agrees the Clans should fight the Sisters, and participates in the battle against the Sisters. He helps Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Gorsetail fight off Creek. When the Sisters are confronted, Tigerstar orders Scorchfur and Cloverfoot to flush them out by collapsing the roof. At the next Gathering, Scorchfur asks if the Sisters have left SkyClan yet, and Leafstar snaps that they killed Moonlight and left her kits orphaned. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan :Scorchfur picks over the fresh-kill pile with Juniperclaw. He helps to rebuild dens with Tawnypelt and Stonewing and both toms ignore her advice despite Tawnypelt being deputy. Tigerstar arrives and gives them the same instructions and Tawnypelt is irritated when they both listen to him. :When Tawnypelt insists Shadowkit's dreams mean for him to journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water and insists no cat listens to her, Scorchfur scoffs and remarks that she's always been more loyal to Rowanclaw than ShadowClan. Tigerstar silences the argument. Later, Scorchfur, Juniperclaw and Blazepaw lay in the sun and laugh. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans'' :Scorchpaw, along with Shrewpaw, Olivepaw, Redpaw, and Owlpaw, learn about the Night Ambush battle tactic from Tigerheart. Category:Detailed history pages